Small First Born Son
by emoyaoi69
Summary: Aomine and Kuroko are expecting their first child thanks to the wonders of science. But, all is not looking well when their baby's health is touch-and-go. Future KnB. Mpreg. Yaoi. Sadness. Angst. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does, and needs to being out season two!

A/N: Whoo, this only took me a week! I feel happy about that. And it's my first KnB fic! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Warnings: Mpreg. Yaoi. Future KnB. Me trying to be smart and science-y. Sadness. Angst. Romance.

Small First Born Son

Aomine Daiki often came home to the sight of his partner of four years- fiancée of one year – Kuroko Tetsuya peacefully asleep on the black leather sofa they had picked out together. A half-open book now rested on the small bump that, twenty weeks prior, used to be Kuroko's toned, flat stomach.

Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya was pregnant with Aomine Daiki's child.

During the 19980's; tests were being carefully planned, reviewed and conducted in order for homosexual couples to have a child that would be equally theirs in both responsibility and DNA. The the 1990's, the first baby was born to a German couple. The couple using this technique had been the first to use the procedure in what was purely a 'Hit-Or-Miss' experiment.

The procedure was quite simple- the "mother" and father would go through a series of physical and psychological tests before a decision was made about the rest of the procedure. If it came back that both participating men were well enough, the male who would be carrying the child would then be internally examined and measured for what would be their uterus. The _making of _the patient's uterus is the longest step in the whole procedure – excluding the actual pregnancy.

Firstly, some of the patient's cells are obtained by a biopsy procedure. The cells are isolated and left to increase in number in a cell culture laboratory outside of the body. Secondly, the cells are transferred into a carrier structure. The structure can be generated from animal tissue by specific techniques or can be generated from synthetic components. In the lab, the cells sprout on the structure and start to dissolve it and replace it with private proteins – the entirely autologous tissue originates finally, after reaching a certain stage of maturation in the lab, the bio-artifical tissue is transferred into the patient, and with help from prescription medicines, is left to continue to grow within the body until it had fully matured and settled in the correct section of the body.

As the womb has been placed in a body that wasn't originally meant to carry one; there is no egg, no place for the sperm to enter, no fertilization process and no place for the baby to be born. A donated egg is cleansed of most of the DNA it held other than the essential chromosomes needed to create the baby. Sperm from both male partners is then artificially inseminated and left to fertilize the egg.

Once confirmation is given that the procedure worked, it is surgically placed within the artificial womb, monitored and attached – thanks to more prescription drugs – then the patient is left to carry the child and await the c-section that will bring their child out and into the world.

A procedure like this doesn't come cheap, and at 800,000 Yen (1) for each attempt wasn't something you wanted to fail.

For Daiki and Tetsuya, it wasn't until their second attempt that it worked. They had been given counselling by one of the professionals on the team – which, set them back a further 300,000 Yen (2) as the professional had been specifically trained for this reason. The Bluenettes had been given leaflets and statistics – which the counsellor had already gone through – to take away with them to read. Six out of ten was their chance of the procedure working the first time around. Couples who went back for a second attempt; their statistic was seven out of them. That extra 'one' is what kept Kuroko going during his second set of examinations, check-ups and waiting time it took until he got a call one morning to schedule Kuroko in for surgery that day.

Five months later, and they couldn't be happier. Sure, Tetsuya got moody and pissy with all the tests and appointments he was given, by he endured them. For the baby's sake. _Their _baby's sake.

"Aomine." The tanned Bluenette heard his name being called from the same exact spot he had seen Tetsuya in earlier. How did he know it was coming from the same exact spot? Because that is precisely where Kise had told the shorter male to stay – there, or in bed – and have Aomine wait on him hand and foot. Any other day, Kuroko would be up, doing and getting things for himself, but on days like today, when he was worn out from the pressure his lithe body was under, there was no harm abusing his rights as an expecting parent and having his other half run around for him.

Sitting on the sofa, between Aomine's bent legs, his back against the lean chest was probably one of the best feelings Kuroko could've have and what made it ten times better; was the feeling of Daiki's lips placing butterfly kisses on the back of his neck, and his large hands rubbing the small bump that shielded their child.

"He's still so small." Daiki spoke quietly into Kuroko's ear, as he motioned his hands over Tetsuya's stomach. They had found out a week ago that their child was going to be a boy.

"You know what the doctor said. He would be smaller than children born from women because the vitamins and nutrients he needs are coming from tablets, not from me." The former Phantom player's voice became quiet for a moment before perking up again almost instantly. "But, Midorima-san confirmed that he is healthy, and developing well considering his small size." The news that their son was healthy always brought a smile to Kuroko's face, and a pale hand rested in top of tanned ones.

Kuroko had been insanely worried that he would lose their baby if he did even the slightest thing wrong. He was overly worried due to the fact that his body was not made to naturally carry a child. What if his cells rejected the foreign presence of the different cells and DNA? What if the foetus had too many chromosomes, or too little? All of Tetsuya's secret worrying led to high blood pressure and sickness, and would have eventually led to a miscarriage if Aomine hadn't forced Shintarou into giving him a thorough examination and a good talking to – mostly about how he is given regular check-ups and support, so he doesn't need to worry unless something absolutely doesn't feel right!

"Of course our son is healthy." Since becoming an expecting parent; it felt completely natural for Daiki to call their child _our baby_. "Even of he is small, he'll just be even more special. He'll be so much more like you if he he's small." Daiki chuckled. He didn't mind how his son would look, but secretly wanted the baby to take after Tetsuya as much as possible.

"We haven't chosen a name yet." It's true, they hadn't even spoken about names they liked. The teo Bluenettes wanted to wait until they found out the sex of their baby. " What names do you like, Aomine?"

_'Fuck, he got in there first.' _"Uh... I was thinking of Iori, or maybe Hisoka. How about you, Tetsuya?" Aomine's hands drifted underneath Kuroko's large shirt, searching for skin-to-skin contact.

"Mamoru." The lighter Bluenette replied. "Or, Kamui." He intertwined his fingers with Daiki's, resting them on his stomach. "He's going to be okay isn't he, Aomine?"

Aomine kissed the light Blue hair, Vanilla-scented hair in front of him. "Of course he's going to be okay. He's gonna take after you so much. He's going to be strong, just like you are."

"What if he takes after you?" Tetsuya questioned lightly, shifting his upper body slightly so that he could face Aomine.

"Either way, he's going to break a lot of hearts!" The taller male laughed before claiming the soft, pink lips of his lover. Aomine would never get tired of kissing Kuroko. His kisses were always shy at first, unsure whether Aomine is enjoying it or not, but gaining confidence through Aomine's eagerness.

Before Kuroko became with child, the two former Basketball players were very _adventurous _when it came to their sexual activities. Thanks to Aomine Daiki's insatiable sex drive. The couple had sex almost everywhere in their aparetment, and in interesting positions. Their time was Basketball players only increased their natural flexibility. Now though, they could only have sex on their double bed – which is where their kissing sessions had led them to. Tetsuya was currently straddling the larger male as they kissed, large hands caressing the snow white skin. With bare chests and Aomine's zip undone – Kuroko was wearing Seirin shorts – the Bluenettes were becoming very heated and _in the moment_.

Both Kuroko and Aomine were concerned when it came to the pregnancy and the idea of may or may not being able to have sex. But, both were reassured – when Daiki's over-zealous sex drive got the better of him – that as long as Kuroko felt physically and mentally able, and with the doctor's consent, he could participate in sexual behaviour. But, they would need to keep the pressure off of the baby, and stop immediately if something didn't feel right. Luckily, for the both of them, everything concerning their adult activities had been perfectly normal thus far.

Stripped down to their underwear, Aomine was not above Kuroko, keeping himself elevated of course. "Ao-Aomine..." Kuroko whined weakly, already witheringly underneath his partner. The dark Blue haired male was currently paying great attention to the other's neck with his mouth, and even more attention with his hand to one of Kuroko's nipples – which had become highly sensitive during the last twenty weeks – as a side effect from the medication – much to Daiki's delight. He had always enjoyed teasing Kuroko, and loved to make a mess of him before they had even got to the penetrative part of sex.

Satisfied with the large purple bruise that contrasted with Kuroko's skin, Aomine moved down to gently lick and suck on Kuroko's left nipple, soothing it from the abuse his fingers gave beforehand. Kuroko's nipples were small and pale, blending in well with his ghostly complexion, but became pert and hard when they were given attention. Shuffling down the bed for a second time, only to stop again, this time at his lover's extended stomach. The former power forward player nearly covered Tetsuya's stomach completely, only leaving enough space for his to kiss Kuroko's navel.

"Beautiful." Daiki breathed against Kuroko's stomach. "Absolutely beautiful." Daiki repeated, looking up so that both set of Blue eyes met, indicating that Aomine was describing Kuroko rather than their baby, and noted the clouded eyes and the blush that was on Kuroko's cheeks that had been caused by a mix of bashfulness, insecurity and arousal.

"Aomine..." Kuroko went to sit up, planning to lean on his elbows, but was lightly pushed back down and kissed before he could protest. The kiss was hot and open-mouthed, both men were grinding against each other though their boxers, but behind their wet kiss and frottage – was the love and affection they had never given the other Generation of Miracles players; sexually or not.

"Aomi... ne!" The small Bluenette gasped, breaking the kiss as Aomine sped up, but still tried to control it as though not to hurt Kuroko or the baby. "Please... M-more..." Kuroko already sounded breathless; he wasn't going to last long.

With this thought in mind, Aomine haltered his movement in order to reach over and retrieve the half empty tube from the bedside tablet. Vanilla-scented – Kuroko's orders. "Lay on your side, Tetsuya." Aomine instructed, removing both his and Kuroko's boxers before placing himself chest-to-back with Kuroko. Squeezing a generous amount of the clear lube onto his fingers, Daiki began to place butterfly kisses onto the pale neck in front of him, occasionally sucking on it in various spots as he started rubbing one well-lubed finger against Kuroko and pushing it passed the resistance Tetsuya's body gave. Hearing the small gasp, Aomine knew he was then able to oush his finger in further, slowly adding a second, then a third. Stretching Kuroko as much as possible before they moved on. Daiki slowly pulled his fingers out when he felt that Kuroko was ready, and reached behind himself for the tube. Spreading the lube into his erection, Daiki positioned himself by Kuroko's prepared entrance. He went slow, pushing it in a little at a time and stopping every so often, letting Kuroko get used to it before he moved again.

Once Daiki was fully in, he placed a large hand over Tetsuya's stomach – as if keeping the baby as still as he could – before he began creating a slow rhythm. The Bluenettes previous sessions of love making wasn't exactly slow, gentle or shallow. So, Kuroko's time being pregnant was a learning curve for both of them, to be able to control themselves. As Daiki moved at a slow but steady pace, he could already feel himself gradually increasing his speed. He could feel Kuroko grind against him, urging Aomine to push into him fully again.

"Dai... Daiki, more..." Kuroko panted, _begged_, pushing himself back, into Aomine's lap. The former Tōō player's hips twitched, jolting forward. "Aah! A-again. Do that that again..." Kuroko moaned, hos body trying to stay as connected with Daiki as it could.

"Fuck..." Daiki held back a moan. The position they were in always made Tetsuya tighter than usual, and it always drove Aomine _insane_. His self control was always hard to maintain when he was around – _or in_ – the smaller Bluenette. Daiki reached his right arm around Kuroko, placing it on the pale chest as support before moving the hand that was holding his stomach down, and closing it around Kuroko's member.

"Nn... Ha. Ah!" Kuroko's voice grew louder as Aomine's hand moved up and his leaking member. Their movements became more erratic, faster than they should have been, as they neared their completion. "Dai... Dai..." Tetsuya couldn't even form Aomine's name as the pressure of his on-coming orgasm built up. "Ha... Aah!" Tetsuya moaned loudly, covering Aomine's hand with fluid. Aomine wasn't far behind, Kuroko's muscles contracting around him, bringing him to his climax.

Aomine pulled out slowly and rolled over, onto his back, breathing heavily. "Tetsuya." Aomine called. "Tetsuya," He called again, a bit louder and still didn't receive an answer. Aomine sat up, opening his eyes and expected to see Kuroko on his side, but instead he was met with the cutest scene – Kuroko was lying on his back, his hands cupping his small bump and a small smile was apparent on his pale face.

"I felt him move." Tetsuya said, barely audible.

Chuckling to himself, Aomine leaned down and captured the pale pink lips of his lover. "I love you so much." Daiki whispered against Kuroko's lips.

"I love you too, Aomine." Kuroko smiled.

Five week later.

Kise Ryouta rarely got time off as being a pilot was such a demanding job, but on his well deserved holiday, Kise had decided to catch up with the former players of Teikō Middle School. And on this particularly hot day, Kise had decided it was time to see his _darling_ Kuroko and his little bump. The Blonde had already done a little bit of shopping for his little_ nephew_ of course, before it was time to meet up with Kuroko.

Ten minutes before they had arranged to meet, the former small forward player noticed the teal-haired male walking towards him. Kise waved, smiling when he saw the small bump Kuroko had tried to hide with a large tee-shirt and baggy shirt. "Kuro-"

"Wait! Hold it!"

"Stop right there!"

Two of the three police officers called out as they ran down the busy high street, chasing a tall male wearing black jogging bottoms and a matching black jumper with the large hood covering most of his facial features. The people who watched the scene in the street probably assumed that the well-built man had stolen something – and probably concluded that the man already had a record with the police.

Because it was a Saturday afternoon in August, the high street was busy with families, groups of friends, couples on dates and a lot of people who were just going about their day. The man used this to his advantage to try and lose the officers that were following him. The criminal ducked in and out and though the crowds of people, not caring who he hit or knocked over, and took no consideration for the damage he would cause.

Running though a group of teenage girls, breaking their line in half, the repeat offender looked behind himself, rushing forward and running straight for Kuroko. The heavier man swung his arm out in front of him, and roughly grabbed Tetsuya's upper arm and, with the intention of cauing a diversion, threw him to the ground.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, heading towards the smaller player.

Abandoning his role as a police officer and protector of the city, Aomine stopped chasing the fucker who had roughly man-handled Kuroko. Instead, Daiki raced to Kuroko, reaching him just before Ryouta did.

"Tetsu-" Before what would have been the dumbest question at the time, Daiki faltered, taking in the over-whelming sight of his lover.

Kuroko was sat up, his knees bent, clutching his mid-sections. Tears continuously fell down his shockingly pale skin as Tetsuya had his bottom lip between his teeth, a small trail of red dripped steadily down, passed his chin. He was breathing heavily, whimpering, and trying to keep any noise from escaping passed his red lips. The look in his light Blue eyes told it all. Aomine could see. Kise could see. Anyone that was standing around them – gawking, whispering, coming to the own conclusions – could see.

"I'll call an ambulance." Kise took out his phone. "Don't move him!"

An emergency caesarian.

Granted, Kuroko would have needed to have a caesarian anyway, but an_ emergency_ one just made the common procedure even more worse, devastatingly worse in fact. The risk factors for both the parent and the baby were too much for Aomine to think about as he sat there in the waiting room, helpless to do anything but wait and hope for the best.

Time seemed to have stopped. What felt like a life time was really about three hours... maybe four. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that an older woman, a nurse, was leading a frantic Daiki and a worried Ryouta down various, gleaming white corridors, into an elevator – going up three levels – and through another set of corridors which felt more like a maze. The nurse stopped in front of a clear, glass window and made a gesture, silently indicating that Aomine should focus there. When he did, he was met with the most heartbreaking thing he had ever witnessed in all of his twenty-six years of living.

His little boy. His – what would have been – tanned little boy, if it was not for the fact that his skin seemed almost translucent. He had an unusual headful of hair, causing Daiki to wonder bitterfully how much hair his son would have come out with if Kuroko had gone full-term.

_Kuroko_.

Aomine's eyes widened. "Kuroko!" He went to spin around and head in some unknown direction if it had not been for Dr. Midorima Shintarou standing in his way.

"Kuroko is fine. He is recovering well from the surgery and the initial shock that was caused from earlier." Midorima commented, seeing no point in waiting for Daiki to ask. "Your son, however, has a long way to go." Both Aomine's and Kise's breath hitched. "Because he had to be delivered fifteen weeks early, his lungs barely developed completely which is why he is hooked up to a machine. It's doing the breathing for him until we are satisfied that he can do it on his own. He's a bit smaller than children born from women, but I'm sure you knew that was going to happen. He'll be very susceptible to infections and illnesses for the next passing weeks, so you will need to wash and sanitise your hands and wear protective aprons if you go in there." The former Shūtoku player turned to his Generation of Miracles team mate and instead of speaking to him as a doctor, spoke to him as a friend. "You should probably name him. When babies are born this early, it's touch and go for sever months until they become the desired weight they would have been if carried to full-term, or at least until we're sure they are well enough. We're hopeful that he'll pull through, but I advise you to pick a name for him in case the worse outcome happens." It was something that neither of the three of them wanted to think about. New parents were supposed to be thinking about the next several decades they would spend with their child. They weren't supposed to be thinking about the life-shattering possibility of burying a baby who may only live for a few weeks.

Looking back at his son, Aomine stared at the continuous monitors and pumps that were keeping his son breathing. Keeping his son, his and Kuroko's son, _alive_.

"Kotarou." Daiki unintentionally whispered.

"Is that what you're naming him?" The moss-haired man asked, confirming.

"Yes." the new father cleared his throat. "Kotarou Mamoru Aomine-Kuroko."

"Very well. I'll have a nurse put it on his records." Midorima's voice changed back to professional. "You should go and see Kuroko and let him know how Kotarou is doing. Kise." Shintarou needed the Blonde's attention. "Could you go to their apartment and collect a few things for Kuroko?" He asked on Aomine's behalf.

"Oh! Of course!" Kise was still holding the smaller male's backpack which he had picked up earlier.

"Aomine, please follow me."

Leaving the Intensive Care Unit for babies, Daiki now found himself where his son should have been.

Kuroko had a small room to himself – which blocked out most of the outside noise. Aomine always hated how _white_ hospitals were, and right now hated just how much Tetsuya seemed to blend in with the lack of colour. As Aomine came closer to his lover, he noticed that the cut on his lip had already started to lightly scab over but he also noticed the tear-stricken cheeks and the tired look in Kuroko's eyes.

"How is he?" Tetsuya tried to sit up, but only wound up hissing from the pain in his stomach area. "Daiki?" The sadness, concern, hope and uncertainty coated his voice.

Their premature son's health wasn't something he could tell a little white lie about. "He's not great." He couldn see Tetsuya's face drop as Daiki told him, the tears beginning to fall. "He needs help to be able to breathe, and Midorima said that it'll be a few months before he can leave the hospital, but he's hopeful." Now both the Bluenettes were crying. Aomine sat on the edge of the bed and threaded his hands through the light Blur hair and brought his head down until his nose was touching Kuroko's. "He's strong, Tetsu." Daiki only called him Tetsu on rare, intimate occasions. "We have to be strong for him, and hope that he starts breathing on his own... because that's the first step. His first go at being independent." Kuroko's arms wrapped around the tanned shoulders as he continued. "He's going to get bigger and once he's reaches five pounds, we can take him home." Daiki repeated what Shintarou had told him on the way to Kuroko's temporary room.

"We just need to stay strong, and positive." The Bluenette's cried, holding each other before they went to see their little miracle, Kotarou.

Kuroko placed the delicate, tiny little wristband back on the shelf before looking at it for a final time, registering the hand-written words on the incredibly small piece of paper that was settled between the soft plastic that Kotarou wore about his ankle.

Name: Aomine-Kuroko Kotarou  
Sex: Boy  
D.O.B: August 23 (Prem)

Weight: 1lbs 3oz

The word _premature_ always made Kuroko shudder, even now. But, looking at his little boy now, you would never have guessed.

His baby boy, Kotarou, was now twenty-six months old. Physically, he was a bit smaller than the average two year old boy, but considering he was eleven inches long and weighed one pound three ounces at birth, Kuroko didn't mind that his son was a bit small and may never reached his intended height, no, all that matter was that he has been strong and pulled through.

Tetsuya turned his head towards the noises he heard. The _giggling_ of his son. He was being tickled by Daiki, as the two tanned bodied sat on the floor.

Kotarou's skin tone darkened considerably, closely matching Aomine's – the same went for his hair, which was only a shade lighter than his daddy's. His eyes, however, were a complete one-eighty compared to the rest of his dark features. He had Tetsuya's eyes – just as Aomine had hoped for – the same Blue eyes that managed to stare straight into your soul without even trying.

The giggling fit had ended. Now they were breathing heavily from their playful activity, smiling at each other, sharing the same smirk.

Kuroko was told that he wouldn't be having any more children. The pressure from the fall had caused not only the premature birth of his baby, but had also caused irreversible damage and the artificial womb wasn't worth keeping now. It would just be taking up necessary space that his natural organs needed. Bit, even if he was able to bear more children, he honestly wouldn't want to. He was happy and content with Daiki and their little miracle who, even with the odd stacked against him, unintentionally stayed strong for both his and his parents lifes.

A/N: So, the 'artificial womb' procedure was based on information I found about bio-artificial organs. And IVF. I hope it made at least some sense in what I was trying to get across.

(1): 800,000 Yen = £6,048.77

(2): 300,000 Yen = £2,268.29

Kotarou means Small First Born Son (Hence the title) and Mamoru means Protect.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
